


玛吉纳愿意用任何代价来换他们不参加自己的婚礼

by Ashalita



Category: Dota2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalita/pseuds/Ashalita





	玛吉纳愿意用任何代价来换他们不参加自己的婚礼

糖里有屎屎里有毒。

可是除了他们，他还有谁可以邀请呢？

=======================

男人在昏暗的寝室里坐起来，薄被从他蜜色的上身滑下去。他揉了揉头发，再用力揉了揉。

他面无表情地往旁边摸了摸，再摸了摸，然后抓起来一个东西。

一个玩偶娃娃，愚蠢的吸血鬼，大概是卡尔近期排练的一出新的歌剧概念主角。

“在那~清冷的~早上~我们~愚蠢的~男主角~赖床了~”

伴随着一声铿锵有力的扣门声，卧室门被打开了，煎蛋的香气和醇厚的男中音显然有些违和。

诺崇面无表情地看着围着围裙拉嗓子的同居男友兼歌剧演员优雅地靠在门边端着一盘煎蛋冲他挤眉弄眼地笑。

他又面无表情地看了一看，卡尔冲他亮出一排亮晶晶炫目的白牙，诺崇嘴唇抖动了两下，直挺挺地倒回床上。

============================

“说真的亲爱的，你这个习惯真的不好。不过我一点都不介意。“

卡尔笑眯眯地给他刮胡子，镜子里的男人一副没睡醒的死鱼眼微微弓着腰任他摆弄，原本迷人的冰蓝色的湖泊只剩下一条干涸的冰川间隙。

卡尔愉快地摆弄着他，然后用毛巾擦掉诺崇下巴上的泡沫。把他那在阳光下会闪耀着甜蜜光泽的褐色长发梳了又梳。

“很疼。”诺崇阴沉地说。

“那是因为你昨晚没有梳头~”卡尔给他编了一个垂耳的细辫，然后观察了一下，好像不太合适，这有点太像普利斯特那种刻板的圣骑士了。今天可是去参加婚礼，还是一个混蛋的婚礼。

“那是因为你昨晚根本没有给我梳头的机会。”诺崇阴沉地说。

“那是因为你实在太迷人了。”卡尔理直气壮，同时悄咪咪给诺崇编了一个公主头。

“那是因为你实在太过分了。”诺崇阴沉地说道，然后他快速地追加了反弹防护：“都是因为你，因为你，因为你。你！无可辩解！”

“都是~因为我~我~我~无需辩解！”卡尔愉悦地高声唱和道。

诺崇翻了一个非常大的白眼，但是由于他还没有彻底清醒，他差点把眼珠子翻过去。

=======================

“卡尔……”

“嗯？怎么了？”

卡尔笑眯眯地双手撑着头看着早餐桌旁的诺崇。第一缕阳光透过玻璃照射进来，诺崇严肃阴沉的表情仿佛被这缕阳光扰乱了，他拿着餐刀陷入了短暂性的迷茫，然后那双冰蓝色的湖泊破了冰。

“早上好，卡尔。”

他在开吃前凑过去亲了亲卡尔，非常温柔地说道。卡尔揽住他的后脑，硬是把早安吻变成了法式深吻，当分开时他还依依不舍地蹭了蹭诺崇的额头。

“我爱你早上的样子，非常迷人。非常可爱。当职责反过来时，我发现照顾你让我如此愉悦。啊~……”他陶醉地叹息道。

“我也爱你，卡尔。”

沉默术士言简意赅地说道，并且命令自己的大脑开始工作。

“所以今天我们要去参加玛吉纳的婚礼，我昨天预订了车，我的随礼除了金币还有一本绝版的《刷钱带线送人头指南》，你记得带好你的那份。我们俩很好应付，应该。“

“当然，亲爱的，我打赌他会喜欢的。”

卡尔英俊的脸上露出了非常难以形容的邪恶微笑。

============================

婚礼饭店大堂。

“如果你非要进去的话，你只能扮演唱圣歌的小天使……大天使了！！！”

玛吉纳抓狂地说道，同时恶狠狠地看了他的兄弟一眼。

布雷德优雅地从门口侍者盘里端走一杯伏特加，抿了一口。而他的男朋友扎贡纳斯一身华丽的白色西装，飘在至少他们头顶处还要高一两寸的高空里和一身黑色新郎装的玛吉纳在吵架。

“你们一定是来捣乱的。今天不是个好时候，我也没有糖果！”

“我不需要糖果！”扎贡纳斯不屑地说：“要不是布雷德求我我才不会来这种毫无情调的仪式上给你添光。你可是个敌法师（撇嘴）……话说回来真爱也不需要这种……仪式！”

“那是因为同性恋没法合法结婚！在现在！你没有！所以你羡慕我！”

布雷德高深莫测地微笑了一下。

“哈！笑话！”扎贡纳斯的眼中开始燃起熊熊的火焰，“我已经说了真爱不需要衡量！也不需要这种破烂仪式！也不需要戒指作证明！尽管我已经有了！“

他晃了晃手爪，但由于他在高处所以玛吉纳没太看清，于是他傲慢且不耐烦地把脚爪伸到玛吉纳面前——

“哇啦餐个败家子！”

玛吉纳差点被八个非洲大钻戒再加两个镶金脚链闪瞎狗眼，他大嚎一声失去理智，他差点揪乱他孪生哥哥的衣领（用鸟爪打好那个领带对布雷德和扎贡纳斯都是一种折磨，所以他们都目光灼灼谨慎地盯着玛吉纳的一举一动）：“你从来没有操心过我的事！”

“所以今天我们来‘操心’了。”扎贡纳斯俯视着他说道：“如果你再不领情再不让我进去，我就飞去新娘屋里转一圈，我听说你半年的工资还没有买上半拉她相中的钻戒所以我想看看新娘今天穿成了什么样子以及和她聊聊她有没有嫁错人的感想。”

“进吧进吧。”玛吉纳虚弱地朝他挥了挥手，“别忘了留下你们的份子钱混蛋们！”

门口的数钱员黑暗游侠也抠完了鼻屎看完了戏，她记下了今天第一笔账：

“令兄：100000；令兄夫人：5000。另外玛吉纳，我觉得我的妹妹真的嫁错人了。”

“求求你了你为什么不像迎接战斗那样闭上你的嘴呢？今天可有打不完的恶仗了。“玛吉纳无力地摊了摊手。

“嗯哼。”黑暗游侠看着饭店门外互相挽着手臂的一对儿衣着华丽的小骚货扭着臀走了过来，点了点头：”你们好大——不是，你们好啊，克里斯汀娜，丽娜。“

===========================

“我打赌你会喜欢我的礼物的。”

玛吉纳觉得这话的恐怖程度取决于它是从谁嘴里说出来的。而当面前是一个彬彬有礼人模狗样的召唤者卡尔时这就非常恐怖了。他看了看卡尔身后的诺崇，诺崇摆出一个不知情的表情，把手里的书递给他。

“谢谢你我忠诚的朋友。”玛吉纳嘴角抽搐了一下，“另外，如果我在你的礼物盒子里翻出什么XX棒或者是束缚带之类的变态东西的话我丝毫都不会感到意外的成吗？第一我不是个基佬，第二，哈哈，你输了。别想搅乱我的婚礼。”他恶狠狠地瞪着卡尔。

正巧这时新娘从楼上走下来了，她有着甜蜜的小酒窝和明亮的眼睛——以及平成飞机场的平胸。

“嗨~你们好~”她愉悦地冲卡尔和诺崇打招呼道：“你们过得好吗？见到我这个好女孩儿开心吗？失望吗？”她调皮地眨了眨眼睛：“至少今天，说‘是’吧？”

玛吉纳拆礼物的手这时停住了，尤其是当他看到卡尔的嘴角越咧越大时。

“当然，失去你作为我们可分享乐趣的朋友真的太遗憾了，相信我风行者，我喜欢和你分享一些秘密。”卡尔笑眯眯地弯了弯腰上前伸出手把她迎下来：“尤其是玛吉纳不会当着你的面说出来的秘密。”

“你们这些坏男孩儿！”

风行者娇嗔的话音还未落，大堂里突然响起了玛吉纳醉醺醺的怒吼，他听起来却委屈得快哭了：

“这个女人真的是猪脑！！猪脑！！狗屎操作！！这样都捆不住我？？？天哪，我连林肯都没出！我都把A杖ban出了我的脑海！！！我还没有bkb！没有队友！我孤身一人！走大路！行迹规律！带线带到高地！！！就这样！她居然跳过来当着我的面把我身后的小兵推走捆到了树上？？？脑子里想什么骚操作呢？？？真他妈的令人窒息啊！！！我没有林肯啊！！我没有林肯法球啊！！我·他·妈·没·有·林·肯·需·要·你·破·啊·我·要·破·的·只·有·我·的·处·男·身·啊！！！猪脑女人无救了！！！“

大堂里的众人在听完后石化了一会儿，然后哄堂的大笑声浪差点掀翻房顶。

黑暗游侠暗搓搓地露出阴险的微笑，大概风行者一声令下这位蠢新郎的狗头都要被射爆。

玛吉纳从石化中回过神来，他猛地把那个大叫嘴巴按回盒子里盖上，然后他转过身——

风行者没有生气，她愣愣地听完，也开始大笑，她的眼睛里像是有星星，那么美丽，她不客气地拽着玛吉纳的领带把他拽过来结结实实亲了一口，然后咯咯直笑：

”至少……今天捆住你了，这就够了啊。“

玛吉纳反手就是一个公主抱。

哄堂的大笑变成了友善的起哄，大家为他们鼓掌，婚礼顺理成章地完美举行。

诺崇那只想把卡尔的头按进餐桌的手攥了又攥，最终还是紧紧拉住了卡尔的手。卡尔调皮地捏了捏他的手，冲他眨眨眼睛。

===========================

善后是一件非常麻烦的事情，尤其是当自己被灌了不知道多少难以拒绝的酒时。

玛吉纳步伐虚浮，他在人山人海中走着。很多看不清面孔的人冲他微笑点头。他也作揖回礼。

直到有个声音问他：

“你的狂战刷出来了吗？”

“现在几分钟了，你的狂战刷出来了吗？

他猛地一个激灵，这拷问带来发自内心深处的战栗，使他的灵魂清醒了。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己歪在一堆篝火边睡觉，篝火另一边是双手垫着头半倚着的卡尔和到这个点儿的深夜还在向他汇报今天敌情的狗腿子沉默术士，他们俩见他醒了，疑惑地看了他一眼：

“怎么回事？”

怎么回事？

？？？

玛吉纳看了看自己，他没有穿着那荒谬的说不出年代的服装，他再哈了一口气，没有丝毫酒精的味道。但是心脏还在不受控制地鼓动着，那甜蜜的感觉……

他在如此真实的虚假里难受地抱住了脑袋。手上没有那颗小小的亮亮的东西。

她没有嫁给他呢，还。

“……？”卡尔和沉默术士疑惑地看了对方一眼，然后卡尔扭了扭头示意沉默术士去看看，诺崇不情不愿地放下来手中的战略图，朝玛吉纳走去：“……喂，你没——”

“听我说。”

玛吉纳猛地拉住诺崇的手，诺崇被他小狗般殷勤恳切的表情吓了一跳：“？！”

“听我说，诺崇，我知道你在想啥，如果你爱，请深爱。”

诺崇在玛吉纳一脸惺惺相惜循循善诱尊尊教诲的、浓厚的相依为gay的氛围里吓得瑟瑟发抖脸都白了。

“还有你，卡尔，在今天这个日子里，我选择相信魔法。是爱情的魔法让我们相遇。”玛吉纳举起大拇指对远处眼珠子都要瞪掉的卡尔露出了一个闪亮的白牙微笑。

然后他深吸了一口气——

“风行者这个女人真的是猪脑！！猪脑！！狗屎操作！！这样都捆不住我？？？天哪，我连林肯都没出！我都把A杖ban出了我的脑海！！！我还没有bkb！没有队友！我孤身一人！走大路！行迹规律！带线带到高地！！！就这样！她居然跳过来当着我的面把我身后的小兵推走捆到了树上？？？脑子里想什么骚操作呢？？？真他妈的令人窒息啊！！！我没有林肯啊！！我没有林肯法球啊！！我·他·妈·没·有·林·肯·需·要·你·破·啊·我·要·破·的·只·有·我·的·处·男·身·啊！！！猪脑女人无救了！！！“

他幸福地大喊着。甚至喊出了泪。

诺崇回到卡尔身边，卡尔无奈地耸了耸肩。

“也许再过一段时间，他会好转的。”

=================

他亲手杀死了她，她跳过来送人头。

她还没嫁给他，就已经死了，怎么办呢。

除了梦，他又能怎么办呢。


End file.
